Once upon a Harry Potter Time
by Supernatural lover XD
Summary: Dumbledore needs help protecting Harry Potter from the Dark Lord. He calls upon our favorite Storybrooke inhabitants to help. But what happens when one of them is lured to the other side and can they be saved? And the Evil Queen is back! my own version of Season 6. takes place during Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Harry Potter Time**

 _ **This takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and MY version of season 6 what it would be like if I had the chance to create one! Lol.**_

 _ **This first chapter is a Once chapter of my own creation. Explaining things. Other minor and major things will be explained throughout the series. (Yes, I plan to do a sequel or two)**_

 **Storybrooke Maine**

Henry Mills sat with his mother's Emma Swan and Regina Mills. Zelena sat with them holding her baby. She and Regina had gotten along well since the defeat of Hades and the Death of Robin Hood.

Suddenly, the outside looked at if it was gonna rain. As something flew by the window. "The bloody hell was that?" Zelena asked as she handed the baby to Granny.

She, Regina, Emma, Henry, Mary-Margret Hook and David walked out to see what was happening. A wraith like creature appeared before them. "Not again," Regina sneered as she held her hand out with a fireball.

"The Sorcerers wand," Snow yelled. "That's how we did it last time. We sent it to another realm." She explained as Zelena got the wand out. Gold was nice enough to return it after he brought Hyde to Storybrooke.

Zelena waved the wand and a door opened which pulled the wraith thing inside. Moments later Gold and Granny came out of the shop and diner. "What's going on?" He asked curiously.

"A wraith." Emma stated as she was suddenly pulled through the door. :or whatever that thing is," She stated.

"Emma!" David yelled as he went through as well. Moments later everyone except Granny was absorbed by the door and it disappeared.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Professor Albus Dumbledore Sat in his office with his staff before the opening of Hogwarts that year.

"Albus, are you sure this 'Savior' will be able to help Potter against The Dark Lord?" Professor Minerva McGonagall asked.

"Positive, Minerva." He stated. Before he could say much more a door appeared and Zelena, David, Hook, Snow, Regina, Henry and Emma flew threw it with Gold just walking out of the door.

"Where are we?" Regina asked as she looked around.

Dumbledore stood up and talked, "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He stated. "You must be the Savior I have heard about from a friend a while back…from Merlin." He stated.

"Aye, she is," Hook said and looked at Emma.

"Wait, you know merlin?" She asked.

"I do." Dumbledore stated. "I take it you didn't expect to come. I didn't know any other way to get you here." He added.

"This was your doing?" Regina asked curiously.

"Yes. The school is about to open and I need help protecting a young man who is chosen to defeat the Dark Lord." He explained as he sat down in his chair. "I have to go to his hearing but you feel free to stay here. Minerva. Show them to Gryffindor tower." He stated and disappeared.

A few hours later. The group found themselves laughing at the stories McGonagall was telling about her childhood. "Well, I better go rest. I have a class to teach tomorrow," She stated as she walked out of the room.

"Do you think this Dark Lord is powerful?" Emma asked.

"If he has to use a wand then I don't think so," Zelena stated.

"He's probably this realms version of the Dark One." Regina stated as she looked around. "Speaking of, where is gold?" She asked.

"He was here earlier." David stated from his spot beside Snow.

The next morning, Dumbledore convinced Zelena and Regina to be assistant professors for the classes. Zelena was skeptical but Regina convinced her by saying, "It could be fun."

Dumbledore sat in his chambers with Zelena, Regina, Emma and Henry. "So, you guys are the only ones that can perform any sort of magic?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Henry stated.

Dumbledore studied Henry for a moment, "Since you are young. You will be sorted into a house. You will follow the rules your Professors provide you. and since you two," He turned to Regina and Zelena, "Are in relation to him. You will look after him. And Miss Swan as well." He stated as he grabbed the sorting hat.

"Hey! I was sleeping!" The sorting hat yelled to Dumbledore. "Ah. A new student." He stated as Dumbledore put the hat on henry's head. "Ah yes!" He stated. "One with a heart of belief. You carry with you a powerful sort of magic. But where to place you…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Gryffindor!" He yelled.

Dumbledore took the hat off the head and was about to put it on Regina's head. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"We must know what houses you are going to be co-teaching with," Dumbledore said.

"I thought we weren't going into any of the houses." She argued.

"As you wish," Dumbledore stated as he put the hat on the shelf and walked out of the tower with his companions.

Later, Emma, David, Hook, Henry and Snow all stood by the sidelines of the commons room where the students sat down and Dumbledore began to speak.

"As many of you may know. There are some new faces here. I'd like to introduce you to Regina Mills, who will be working with Professor Snape in potions and Zelena who will assist you in Defense against the Dark Arts. Your new Professors possess the rare gift of Wandless magic. So please, let's show them some respect." Dumbledore stated from his spot.

The applauds began and cheering as well. There was a slight ahem coming from a woman in pink. "Ah yes. Professor Umbridge will be your new Defense against Dark arts teacher."

Zelena looked at Umbridge and made a disgusting face, "Pink is a dreadful color," She stated to herself.

After everyone ate. Regina followed Dumbledore back to his office. "Sir. I have to tell you something. Zelena and I are…"

"I know who you are, your majesty," He stated. "I knew right when you entered my office the first time. We have done a lot of research on the Enchanted Forest." He explained. "Alas, I feel your presence is needed."

Regina looked at him confused, "Why's that?" She asked.

"Because the Dark Lord has returned." He explained. "No one believes it but me." He added. "I feel the Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch will make a great ally to Hogwarts against him. Along with the savior," He added.

"There is one more thing," She stated before she paused at the door. "Rumpelstiltskin is here as well."

"I know. He and I crossed paths a long time ago." He stated. "I doubt he is still in Hogwarts." He added. "You need to meet Severus for your class." He added. "And whatever you do. You must not show the students your wandless magic. We mustn't let the Dark Lord know of it." he had a quick afterthought, "The others will stay in the infirmary. We will turn a portion of it into a guest room for everyone." He stated and walked out with his wand.

 _As everyone may have noticed. There is A LOT that needs explaining here. But fear not as things will all be answered later._

 _I feel the need to tell you a short argument Between Zelena and Umbridge will arise. Because I feel, NO ONE tells what Zelena what to do…except maybe Regina. *Wink wink*_

 _I apologize if this chapter seemed rushed. I started this months ago and it just sat on my SD card. I had no idea it ws already finished. I didn't edit it very much as I was proud of what I had. So if this seems rushed I will go back and re edit it sometime. But I want to continue as the inspiration is here!_

 _What you think? Did it suck? Should I continue? What are your thoughts? Let me know in a review. They keep me going!_


	2. Getting Ready and Introductions

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready and introductions**

 **Hogwarts School**

Regina walked into Professor Snape's classroom and interrupted his teaching. He just looked at her with a cold expression. "Sorry," She whispered.

All the students looked at her in fear, No one interrupts Professor Snape. "Please, have a seat." He stated in his cold and emotionless tone. This guy seemed to make the Evil Queen look like Childs play just by his looks and tone. He turned to the class, "This is Professor Mills. She used to be the Evil Queen of the Enchanted forest." He explained. Everyone gasped as they heard the name. she was powerful. She could perform wandless magic. "She isn't afraid to put you in your place if you get out of line." He stated and looked directly at Ron, Harry and Hermione

"Hi," She said as she sat down. She looked at Snape. "Please, continue." She said.

If she were looking she would have seen a small smile reach his lips. _She's got respect. She reminds me of…_ he trialed off.

"If your so powerful then prove it," A blonde haired boy stated and she could tell he was a handful.

Regina looked at him, an evil glint in her eyes, "Excuse me?" She asked in a slight tone.

"I'm just saying, how have we never met you or had lessons on you until now?" He asked snarky "Probably a filthy mud blood." Draco snapped in his evil way.

"Ten points from Slytherin." Snape snapped. "We never disrespect a queen." He stated.

"It's okay," Regina stated.

Snape turned to her, "I will be speaking with my student later in the day. And show him where respecting a Queen gets you." He stated. "After all, you are one of the creatures I look up too."

"Why?" she asked.

He didn't answer as he just turned to the rest of the class. "Class, we will pick up where we left off tomorrow. Onto your next class." He stated as he walked away.

Emma walked the school trying to get her head around actually being here. Growing up she used to read the books in the foster home. She couldn't believe this place, of all things, was real.

"Emma?" A voice stated from behind her. "You alright love?" it asked.

"I'm just…worried about Storybrooke. What could happen?" She asked.

"Aye," Hook said as he took her hand. "Regina told me she left Maleficent a note saying to run the town if we ever vanished. She won't let anything happen." He explained.

"I hope so." Emma stated. "I just can't shake this feeling something is going to happen there." She added. "And Lily is still trying to find her father. And I'm not there to help."

 **Storybrooke**

The Evil Queen walked into Gold's pawn shop. Where she saw Mr. Hyde standing before her. "Where is the Dark one?" She asked with an evil grin.

Hyde looked at her, "I told you before. Storybrooke is mine now." He said and ran towards her.

"No." She said and waved her hand. He glowed a faint purple and froze in his place. "It is, and always will be. Mine." She stated with another evil grin. "And there is nothing you can do about it." She stated as she waved her hand in an upwards motion.

Mr. Hyde was surrounded by a purple could and disappeared. "I'll find Regina and everyone. But first. I need to find out who is in charge at the moment." She said and walked over to the counter top.

 **Hogwarts**

The students were playing with a paper bird, floating it around in the air, until it suddenly vanished. "Good morning children." The woman in pink said.

Zelena was already up in the front of the class room. She wanted to know more about this worlds magic. She was dressed in her usual 'Wicked Witch' attire. Not that anyone minded.

Umbridge walked down the middle section of students with her wand out. "Ordinary wizards' levels examinations." She stated as a chalk magically write it on the board. "Or, better commonly known as owls." She came to a stop next to Zelena. "Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so. And the consequences may be severe." She added with a smile. She pointed her wand to a stack of books and the floated over to the students and landed on the desks.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know from now on you will be following a carefully structured, ministry approved course of defensive magic." She explained. "Yes?" She asked as Hermine had her hand raised.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" She asked.

"Using spells?" Umbridge repeated with a laugh. "I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

Zelena got up from her spot after she looked at the book that was handed to her and looked at the pink toad-looking woman "You don't want them to use magic?" She asked in disbelief.

"You will all be learning about defensive spells in a secure risk-free way." Umbridge stated.

"Well, what good is that?" Harry asked. "If we're gonna be attacked it won't be risk free."

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." Umbridge said as she turned and ignored him. "It is the view of the ministry that a theoretical knowledge would be efficient to get you through your examinations which after all is what school is all about." She explained.

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry asked.

Zelena could tell he was on to something. But she wanted to wait until the pink lady was out of the way.

"There is nothing out there dear." Umbridge stated. "Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?" She asked.

"I don't know," Harry began. "Maybe, Lord Voldemort." He added.

Zelena knew that that was where this was going as there was whispers from all the students. If she didn't know any better she saw the look of denial on the lady's face. "Now, I'm going to make this clear, you have been told that a certain dark wizard is once again at large. This is a lie." She stated as she walked up to Harry.

"It's not a lie." Harry defended himself. "I saw him, I fought him."

"Detention mister Potter." Umbridge said.

"So according to you Cedric Digory dropped dead of his own accord."

"Cedric Diggorys death was a tragic accident." She argued.

"It was Murder. Voldemort killed him. You must know that."

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge shouted. "see me later mister potter. My office." She ordered and made a small laugh.

She was about to walk away when Zelena threw her hand up and froze her followed by a green light. "I would like to know more." She stated.

Gasps of shock left the children's mouths at her display of magic. "Tell me more," She stated.

Umbridge looked at the Wicked Witch with hatred, "No more needs to be said dear," Umbridge stated. "The dark lord is gone." She added.

"No he isn't!" Harry shouted from his seat. He looked at Zelena "You have to believe he is back or you wouldn't be here, right?" Harry stated.

Later that same morning the students were outside as was Henry. He was trying to learn more about the magic of this world. "Hey look. It's a new guy." A blonde-haired boy said. "Let's introduce ourselves."

Henry saw them coming as he was talking with Ron and Hermione about where he was from. "Go away Malfoy." Ron said.

"Shut up, Weasly." He stated "Names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Henry," He stated simply.

"You came with the others, haven't you?" Draco asked as he grabbed Henry by the shirt. "You will do as I say. Or I could make sure your family goes to Azkaban" He said with a smirk.

"And how would you do that?" Henry asked. he wasn't the slightest afraid of this guy. Not after the things he seen and faced in the past.

Before Draco had a chance to answer a voice was heard from behind the group, "Get away from my son." Regina stated as she and Emma both came along.

Malfoy looked at them, "Or what?" He asked.

Regina threw her hand out and send him into a pillar, "Or you will have to deal with me. And I am much, much worse than anyone here." She threatened.

"Regina," Emma stated as she stood in front of Regina. "You just got rid of the evil queen from inside you. you don't want her to return." She stated as Regina put Draco down.

"My father will hear about this," Malfoy said before he ran off into the school with his friends.

 **Later that day at Hogwarts.**

Emma and Hook sat on the edge of a bed with Regina and were talking with Zelena.

"That pink toad was telling Harry he was a liar," she stated obviously upset.

"And your sure he wasn't?" Emma asked from her spot on the bed.

Zelena nodded, "He seemed very truthful to me." She stated. "And that's saying something," She added.

"We need to find out more about this 'Dark lord' before he tries to attack the school and more importantly harry." Regina stated. "And Henry. If he does anything to him…" She started. "The evil queen will return." She warned.

Zelena rolled her eyes slightly and smiled, "We still have me. And I won't let anything happen to any of you." She stated.

"Really?" Hook asked taken aback. "Why?"

"Because I am trying to do good for my sister." Zelena stated. "After what happened with Hades and Robin we need each other." She added. "And if anything happens to her or Henry. I will happily bring the wicked witch out to play," She added

"I do not wish to interrupt," A harsh Scottish voice said as a lady with a bun in her hair and a green cloak said from the door way.

"McGonagall," Emma said. "Please come in," She added.

"I just came to speak with Swan." Professor McGonagall said. "I would like you to come to transfiguration class tomorrow." She stated.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"yes. So you can observe our magic and maybe show us a little of yours," Minerva smiled. "I am not as harsh as the other professors dear," She stated with a small smile. "I am also the Gryffindor house leader."

"Henry was picked for Gryffindor," Regina stated.

"I know. Dumbledore told me a few minutes ago, You need not fear dear, he is safe in my house." McGonagall stated and then left the chamber.

"We have got to figure out where Gold went off too." Emma stated. "Because he could team up with the Dark Lord." She stated.

"We will find a way," Snow said with hope. "We will always find a way."

 **OUAHPT**

Hermione was was the library looking at a book about the enchanted forest with her two friends Harry and Ron. "Listen to this," Hermione said and the read off a sentence. " _The Evil Queen vowed vengeance on Snow White and Prince Charming at their wedding, and cast a powerful curse that stripped every one of their memories and sent them to a place where there was no happy endings."_ She read off.

"The Evil Queen is here?" Ron asked a little panicked.

Hermione shook her head, "Not the Evil Queen. We didn't get a bad vibe from her." She read. "Listen." She added. " _Snow White and Prince Charming will give birth to the 'Savior' and she will break the curse and restore everyone's memories._ " She read off.

"Who do you think the Savior is?" Harry Potter asked as he sat down in a chair.

Harry made a thoughtful look, "Do you think its that blonde woman?" He asked.

"Maybe. But why is she here?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron asked. "She's here to help Harry defeat you know who." He added.

Harry looked at Ron and nodded in agreement, "If Dumbledore thought Voldemort was back. Then he probably brought the savior here for help." He stated.

 **Umbridges office**

"All I am saying dear is that you do not under estimate the ministry," Umbridge said to Zelena.

"I'm not," She defended. "But if you were as smart as I think you are, you wouldn't be telling me what to do." She warned and then smirked. "I bet you don't even know who I am," She said.

Umbridge smiled, "You came with the others. It cannot be that hard." She stated. "Who are all of you anyways?" She asked. "Why are you here?"

Zelena smiled in her wicked way, "Dumbledore brought us here. To help defeat Voldemort." She said.

"He is gone, dear," Umbridge said. "That brat really got into your head. This is why I hate children," She stated.

Zelena looked at her, "Then why are you here?" She asked confused. "At a school, full of children?"

"The ministry believes that the Lies Potter is telling will get around." Umbridge stated.

"Your in such denial you cant believe anyone?" Zelena stated as she stood up. "Well, _we_ believe him." She argued.

"Dear, sit down. We aren't finished." Umbridge ordered.

Zelena threw out her hand and sent Umbridge into the wall and pinned her there with her magic, "No one tells me what to do, toad." She stated. "I will help Harry and you cannot stop me." Zelena stated and waved her hand. Disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

 **Outside**

Emma and Regina were talking, "Regina," Emma stated.

"What?" Regina asked.

Emma looke around to make sure Umbridge wasn't around, "Zelena is actually caring for us. Caring for Harry. We could really use her as a great ally against Voldemort." She stated.

"I agree." Regina stated. "I think we need to get to know more about this sort of magic," She stated. She waved her hand and Emma and Regina disappeared in a could of purple smoke.

 **Professor McGonagall's office**

Henry sat in the office of Professor McGonagall and was explaining to her what his magic was. "I don't understand, Dear," She stated. "You also possess wandless magic?" She asked.

"I do." He stated. "May I?" He asked as he pulled out his book and quill.

"Proceed," McGonagall said. I will put my wand away," She stated as she didn't really need it.

Henry wrote on his book, _Professor McGonagall's wand appeared in the hand of the author_.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in his hand and vanished leaving the wand of the professor, who was shocked at the display of magic.

"Goodness," McGonagall Stated. "Well, you certainly do have a powerful magic," She added. "My wand?" She asked nicely.

"Of course." He said and gave it back to her.

 **Storybrooke**

The Evil Queen walked into the mayor's office to find Maleficent in her chair. "Hello, Maleficent," The Evil Queen stated.

"Hello, Regina," Maleficent stated as she stood up. "Evil Queen." She corrected herself seeing the queen in her usual attire.

"Hello, dear Maleficent," Th Evil Queen stated.

Maleficent looked at her, eyes wide, "Regina said she got rid of you." She stated.

"Cant get rid of me that easily." The Evil Queen laughed.

Maleficent looked at her, "What do you want?" She asked.

The evil Queen waved her hand and two glasses of beverages appeared in a cloud of smoke, "Come now, Maleficent. Its time we forgave each other for our past mistakes." She said with an evil smile.

 **Hogwarts**

David and Mary-Margret sat in the infirmary as they studied up on the realm they were in. "I cant believe we are actually here," David said in such amazement.

"what do you mean?" Mary-Margret asked.

"The Memories the curse gave us. I remember reading these books when I was a child." David admitted.

Mary-Margret nodded in slight agreement, "Let's just hope those stories don't prove true. Otherwise we would all be screwed." She stated.

Meanwhile in Professor Mcgonagall's class. The lesson had just come to homework time Emma was standing by the board. But Hermione raised her hand, "Yes," McGonagall stated.

"Professor," Hermione started. "I was wondering if you would be able to tell us about this, _Enchanted Forest'_ And who these new people are." She asked.

McGonagall looked at her students. Who all seemed to be paying attention at this point. "Very well," She stated. "The Enchanted Forest is a place that is home to ancient creatures. The evilest of them all, Rumpelstiltskin. Was locked up for the safety of all the creatures." She began. "One of his subjects cast a powerful curse that send all of them to a different realm." She added as she walked by Emma. "This curse would strip them of there memories and there magic. For twenty eight long years until the Savior came and brought back all the happy endings and broke the curse." She concluded.

"And, you are the savior?" Hermione asked Emma

"oh. Kid, I dont think that is something to talk about right now," Emma stated.

"Onto your homework." McGonagall stated. the kids all did there homework. Not another word about these new arrivals.

 _Authros Note: Okay, a lot of things revealed in this chapter alone. These first two chapters will be one episode. In all honesty I ran out of ideas for this chapter. I do understand if any of you dotn want to continue with this._

 _That being said should I continue? Or should I give up? Am I doing a terrible job? I NEED ANSWERS Lol._

 _The reason this chapter was cryptic is because its meant to be that way. For what I have built up in future chapters. I don't want to say much without spoiling anything._

 _If you want to know more please message me and I will happily tell you anything you want to know about whats to come…If I have an answer lol._

 _Next Chapter will have The Evil Queen and what her plan consists of. And how she plans on getting what she wants._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Storybrooke**

The Evil Queen stood at the entrance of her vault after talking to Maleficent. "I'll find Snow White myself." She stated to herself as she walked into the vault. "Where are they?" She asked herself. She looked at the mirror and smirked. She grabbed her portable mirror and vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

 **Mayor's Office (Storybrooke)**

Maleficent was out of the office when the Queen appeared inside in a cloud of purple smoke. Lilly turned around and saw her, "What do you want?" Lily asked

The Queen gave her a disgusted look, "Do you normally speak like that to a queen?" She taunted. "Maleficent. Where is she?" She asked.

"Out." Lilly answered shortly.

"Where is Snow White?" She asked.

Lilly looked at her, "No one knows. They were sucked through a portal." Lilly answered.

"Tell me where they went?" The queen ordered and threw her hand out. Lilly began choking.

"I…Don't…know." Lilly answered gasping for air.

"Where is she!" The queen yelled. "Tell me or its your life." She stated.

"Perhaps there is another way, your majesty," Maleficent said as she entered the room. "Let my daughter go."

The queen stopped choking Lilly. And turned around to find Maleficent standing behind her. "Dear Maleficent." The queen said.

Maleficent bowed her head, "Your majesty. We don't know where the others went." She stated. "We do however know there might be something in this realm that will take you to them."

The queen scoffed, "There aren't any magic beans here. I have looked." She stated.

"No." Maleficent confirmed. "Something else." She stated as she waved her hand and the three of them disappeared in a cloud of black smoked.

 **Hogwarts realm (Diagonally)**

Regina and Emma appeared in the middle of Diagonally via purple smoke. "Regina, where are we?" Emma asked.

"After I figured out where we were. I realized my mother used to come here for some of her spell books. Diagonally." Regina answered. "Maybe someone here has information on the Dark Lord." She added.

"Okay. But what about Henry? Or Hook?" Emma asked. "We cant leave them by themselves. Without magic." She added.

Regina looked at Emma. "Zelena is there." She answered. "She really is trying Emma. Also, Severes is there as well." She stated with the fond memory of being in his classroom. If Emma wasn't mistaken, she would have seen a small smile reach Regina's lips.

Emma smiled, "You like the potions professor?" She asked.

Regina then put on her serious face, "Oh. Emma. I don't even know the guy." She said and turned around and started walking. All the while smiling as she turned away.

 **Hogwarts School**

Zelena had walked into rhe room she and the others were staying in. it was surprisingly empty. But she saw a guy in all black standing there. She was immediately on alert and formed one of her green fireballs. "Who are you?" She ordered.

The man turned around and was none other than Severes Snape. "Potions master." He answered in a cold emotionless tone.

"What do you want?" She asked still having a fireball in her hand.

Seeing no one else staff or student was with her. He dropped his façade. "Regina. I wanted to see if she would be interested in showing me some of the potions she had created." He said.

"Why?" Zelena asked. She got rid of the fireball but was still on alert.

"She reminds me of a woman I loved years ago." He revealed. "I haven't had a chance at finding it. But I think now I may." He stated.

Zelena knew what it felt like after the destruction of Hades. "I will let her know your looking for her." She stated.

"Tell no one of what I just told you." Snape declared. "Only one who knows I have a soft side is Albus." He stated and he was about to leave.

"Wait," Zelena stated. She heard the others about to come back. "I want to ask you about the Dark Lord. But not here." She stated and waved her hand. They both disappeared in a could of green smoke.

 **Storybrooke**

The Evil Queen, Maleficent and Lilly appeared inside the home of Snow White and Prince Charming. "Why are we here?" The queen asked Maleficent.

"Because." Maleficent stated. "Remember when you guys were in the underworld. How did Snow White get back?" She asked.

The queen smirked in her evil way. "Those slippers." She stated and looked around. "Where are they?" She asked.

"Not so fast." Maleficent said. "The slippers only take you to where you want to go. And you don't know where yet." She added.

"Like I said, no one knows where they ended up." Lilly explained. "I mean no disrespect, your majesty." She said and bowed her head slightly.

The Queen looked at her with a smile, "You'd be a great servant." She stated. "Don't take it the wrong way. it's a compliment." She added. She turned back to Maleficent. "It turned out I do have a way of figuring out where they went." She revealed.

"How?" Lilly asked.

The Evil Queen responded by waving her hand and knocking Lilly and Maleficent out. "I am not going to tell you guys. You'll only hold me back." She then went to the closet found the slippers and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

 **Hogwarts School (Snape's office)**

Zelena and Snap had been in the Slytherin office for an hour at the most. Snape told Zelena about what he was doing at Hogwarts and how he was a spy for Dumbledore. She didn't really trust him. Not in the slightest. There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Snape said in his cold tone.

Hermione ran in. Ron was still outside as he was afraid of the two professors in the room. "Professor." Hermione said to Zelena. "Harry's in detention. With Professor Umbridge."

"that toad has him in detention?" Zelena asked in a rage and then disappeared in a cloud of green smoke taking Ron and Hermione with her via cloud of smoke. Snape stood there. Amazed at the sight of magic before him.

 **Delores Office**

The time for Harry's detention had arrived. He was supposed to be at a Quidditch match as the new keeper. He just had to hope Umbridge would let him go to it. "Good evening, Mr. Potter." Delores stated.

"Evening," He stated shortly.

Shen pointed to a chair at her desk, "Well, sit down." She ordered. A piece of paper was already in front of the chair on the desk, waiting for him.

"Professor," Harry started as he sat down. "Before we get started I have a favor to ask you." He said. "I am on the Gryffindor Quidittich team. And tryouts for the new keeper are on Friday at five. I was wondering if we could skip detention and do it another time?" He asked very hopeful.

"Oh no." Umbridge answered with a smile. "no. this is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty attention seeking stories. And punishments cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty ones conciounce. No. You will come here at five tomorrow, and the next day and Friday too and will do you detentions as planned. I think it a rather good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you." She stated.

She gave him a quill "Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Mr. Potter. With the quill I just gave you. Its very special." She stated. "Now, I want you to write. I must not tell lies."

"How many times?" he asked.

"As long as it takes for the message to sink in." She stated. "Off you go." She stated.

"You haven't given me any ink." He saied.

"Oh you wont be needing any ink." She responded.

He began to write _I must not tell lies_. On the parchment. He then looked at his wrist on his hand and saw the words forming in blood on his hand. It was painful.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "I do not mean to interrupt dear. But I need Mr. Potter." Zelena stated as she walked right in.

"He is in detention." Umbride stated as she pointed her wand at Zelena. "I am ready fro you this time. The minister will be hearing about our encounter yesterday." Umbridge stated.

"Harry, Come on. I'll see to it you have detention with me." Zelena stated as she magically pulled Harry (And the Chair) away from the desk. She saw him looking at his wrist. "Oh my god." She stated. She then turned to Delores who was smiling wide.

"He tells lies. This is what you get." Delores stated.

Zelena looked at her with a wicked smile. She was ready for a confrontation. "Come on Harry." Zelena said and helped him up out of the chair and they turned towards the door. Which magically closed locking them in.

"He hasn't finished detention yet, dear." Delores said in the most calm voice imaginable.

Zelena looked at her with a wicked smile once again, "And, I'm afraid he wont either." She said and waved her hand and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke with Harry. Leaving Umbridge severely pissed off.

 **Diagonally**

Emma and Regina had found some of the spell books used in Hogwarts but nothing that told them about the Dark Lord. "I still think he is this realms version of the dark one," Regina stated.

"Even so, he is extremely dangerous." Emma replied. "How can one boy be able to take on such a powerful being." She asked.

Regina shook her head, "I don't know. But it sounds a lot like something I heard about years ago." She stated. "Never mind." She said as Emma gave her a look. "Back to Hogwarts." She mentioned and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 **Hogwarts (Gryffindor Dormitory)**

Hermione and Ron were wating for Harry to get out of detention. "What if Umbridge did something to Professor Zelena?" Ron asked. "What if she wasn't able to get Harry out of detention?" He asked.

"Ron, She is one of the wandless weilders. You saw how she got us out of Snape's office by just waving her hand." Hermione tried to calm him down.

Ron smiled for a moment, "You're right. Umbridge wont know what's hit her." He stated and they both laughed.

"Nice to know you doubt me," Zelena said as she and Harry appeared.

"Oh. No, maam. I don't doubt you." Ron said trying to be polite.

Zelena looked at him, she had never been ma'amed before. "Professor. Not Ma'am." She stated. "Never call me, Ma'am." She said.

"yes Ma'a…Professor." Ron started but corrected himself.

Zelena looked at him and made a small smile. She turned back to Harry. "Show me." She stated.

He revealed his wrist to her, "It hurts." He stated. "I'm sorry professor. But I don't think there is much you can do." He said sadly.

"We have to go to Dumbledore with this," Hermione insisted.

"No." Harry argued.

"He could do something about it," Ron piped up.

Zelena rolled her eyes and waved her hand over the words on Harry's arm. With green magic following her hand, the words disappeared. And he was no longer in pain. "Whoa," The three kids said as they were shocked. "How did you do that?" Harry asked.

Zelena looked at him, "Magic," She stated and disappeared in green smoke once again. Leaving the three kids to themselves."

 **Infirmery**

Emma and Regina had come back at the same time Zelena had entered the room as well. "Where were you guys?" Zelena asked.

"We were doing some research." Regina stated. "What happened while we were gone for the last hour and a half?" She asked.

"Well, Snape was looking for you, I don't trust him. And then Harry was in detention. _With_ The pink toad." Zelena explained. "She was torturing him. The wicked witch is this close to coming out." She stated and held up her hands and barely pressing her thumb and finger together.

"Where is Henry? And Hook?" Emma asked seeing as how they weren't in the room. Nor were her parents.

"Hook is in the Great Hall talking to a goblin. Henry is with McGonagall and your parents last I knew were walking around the school to try and better understand it. Something about hope and faith." Zelena explained.

 **Storybrooke (Regina's Vault)**

After digging up information on where the others had gone. There was nothing found. She had the slippers on. "I wonder how these things work." She asked herself. She smiled as she had an idea, "Sydney Glass." She told her self and then clicked the heels. She was surrounded by a purple cloud and vanished.

 **Hogsmeade**

Rumpelstiltskin was at a place for magical creatures to stay. He was in a motel room of sorts. He found everything he needed to wake up his wife from the sleeping curse. He had found some dust in Storybrooke that Hyde had told him about before being sucked into the portal.

He took a box out of his pocket and waved his hand. Red smoke surrounded it and went to the bed. Belle lies there. With her eyes closed as she was sleeping. "I have found what I need to wake you, Belle." He stated. "And when I do wake you. We will be going home." He said as he put the Sorcerers wand down on the table beside the bed.

 _A/N: I know this chapter was really short. But I really want to get to the point on Dumbledore's Army. And it has taken me a while to be able to think of my own lines for Once (As this isn't Once Cannon yet so it is proving difficult) but alas, we are coming along quite slowly._

 _On another note I know where I am going to go with this, and I really hope I am doing this story justice for you guys. (I miss Once so I am trying to keep the feel alive for you guys) All the while making this a Harry Potter story as well. (Elements from both the book and the movies are going to be in here. But a lot of it will be my own making. So sorry if this sucks)_

 _I honestly have no idea how the next chapter will go. I will be thinking of ideas while I am at work. And hopefully within the next few weeks I will be posting that one._

 _As usual read and review. Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_This one was rushed I apologize! Read the end Authors Note. Response to reviews! Without further Ado, enjoy!_

 **The Evil Queen**

The Evil Queen had appeared on the edge of Storybrooke. The one person she wanted to find and the slippers took her to him. Sydney Glass. Stood watching the beach. He turned and saw her. "My Queen." He stated and bowed before her.

"Hello Sydney. I see the Snow Queen didn't let you leave after all." The Evil Queen stated.

"I tried. But as with the curse. Something had stopped me." He explained. "What is it I can do for you?" He asked.

The Evil Queen responded by holding out her Mirror and Sydney was absorbed into it. She held it up to her face and smirked. "Noo!" He yelled.

"You'll help me." She stated. "Where are the others?" She asked.

He thought for a moment, "Be more specific, my Queen, Are you talking about, Maleficent, Ursula?" She asked.

The Queen looked at him, "Snow White!" She yelled. "Where is she?" She asked.

The scene in the mirror was covered in blue to reveal a building. _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ The sign read.

The Queens Smile faded. "No," She whispered to her self.

 _Flashback_

 _The Evil Queen had been in her carriage that was taking her to somewhere. When the horses suddenly stopped. She got out in a rage for being stopped so suddenly, "What is the meaning of this?" She seethed as she saw a guy in a mask standing in front of her._

 _The guy in the mask did nothing. Said nothing. But point to a mysterious mark that was on his arm._

 _The Queen smiled and walked over to him, "A mark, huh," She asked. She saw the mark in one of her mothers books. "You," She said._

" _The Dark Lord wishes to see you." The man said._

" _I am a Queen. If he wants to see me. He comes to me." She stated and was about to wave her hand. "Tell him that." She stated and he was engulfed in purple fog and vanished. She got back into her carriage and went on about her day._

 _End of Flashback_

 **Hogwarts School**

Mary-Margaret was in Dumbledore's office as he had a class for her to be a part of. "I hear you have a way with animals." Dumbledore said.

"I love animals." She stated.

Dumbledore took out a chocolate and offered her one, "That's good." He said. She declined the offer of chocolate. "I have a class you might be interested in teaching with." He stated.

"Really?" She asked.

"Care for Magical Creatures." He explained. "Professor Hagrid is out on a business matter." He stated. "How ever you can still go to the class and help out if you'd like." He offered.

"I appreciate that." She said. "After all. I Have hope that we are here to help with something." She said with a smile.

 **OUAHPT**

Regina had made it to Snape's class before the students got there. She was on time. "Hello," She called out before taking a seat on the desk that was next to his.

"No one is to be here before start of…" Snape's voice called out but stopped when he saw Regina. "Oh. Hello." He stated.

"Hey," She said with a smile. She looked into his eyes.

Snape could tell she was going through a lot. "On time." He stated.

Regina looked at him confused. "What?" She asked.

Snape looked at her while trying to stop a smile from forming on his lips, "Your on time. This time." He stated.

"oh." She chuckled as students began to pile in.

After everyone was seated Hermione had her hand raised. "Yes," Snape said in his coldless tone.

"Professor, I was wondering. Could you show us some of the potions you have created?" Hermione asked as it was obvious, she was talking to Regina.

Regina looked at her with a small smile, "I would. I don't have any of my potion stuff here. I left them all back in story…" She trailed off. "Home." She stated.

"I have read about you, your majesty." Hermione said with respect. "I did a little light reading last night. My new friend, Henry. Let me borrow his book." She stated.

"This is not the time, Miss Granger." Snap snapped as his lesson was being disrupted.

Regina heard Henry's name, "You read my story?" She asked.

Hermione nodded. "I have read it all." She stated. "With a mother like that, I cant imagine." She began.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled. "We do not speak to a Queen like that. No matter how they used to be."

Regina held up her hand and stopped him. "Points restored." She stated and Snap just sat down defeated. "My mother was something. But you don't know me." She stated. She walked up to Hermione and whispered, "Meet me after class. Infirmary." She stated and went back to let Snape teach his lesson.

 **OUAHPT**

Zelena was with Harry in Gryffindor Tower. He was serving his detention with her. After Umbridge argued with Dumbledore. Zelena had to report the detention to her. Not that she minded as long as Umbridge wasn't in the room. Harry looked at her, "So, you don't like Professor Umbridge either?" He asked.

"No." Zelena stated. "She looks like a toad and Pink is a dreadful color. I prefer green." She stated.

Suddenly Harry began to grab his scar in pain as he saw flashes of events in his mind. _Arthur Weasley was being attacked. He couldn't see by who._ "Are you all right?" Zelena asked as she saw the scar on his head. She waved her hand to heal it but it didn't work. She tried again. It still didn't work. Finally, she waved her hand and he was covered in a green fog and it vanished, but the scar remained. "Bloody hell." She stated. "We have to get you to McGonagall." She said.

 **Storybrooke**

The Evil Queen went to her vault. Sydney now trapped inside the Mirror that was in it. "Why didn't the curse freeze them in time? Everyone at that school has aged since I cast the curse." She said aloud to herself. "Show me." She demanded to her mirror.

The Mirror had a blue glow as it relayed the scene

 _Albus Dumbledore stood outside watching the dark cloud come near. "What is that Albus?" A lady in green asked._

" _I don't know Minerva. But its dangerously close to Hogsmeade." He stated when the cloud suddenly vanished._

" _What happened?" She asked_

" _It would seem. The Evil Queen has cast the Dark Curse. Rumpelstiltskin is no longer in this world. No one of the Enchanted Forest is. The Curse only took its inhabitants."_

There was a blue glow again and Sydneys face reappeared. "Was that what you wanted?" He asked.

"My curse only brought everyone from the Enchanted Forest?" She asked. "I guess it makes sense. Otherwise the inhabitants of Arendale would have come. Like Elsa." She seethed. And then made an evil smile. "I shall go to this 'Hogwarts' and once I'm there. I will trick someone into doing something for me." She stated.

"What's that your majesty?" Sydney asked from inside the mirror.

"You'll find out soon enough." She stated.

 **Hogwarts School**

Delores Umbridge was sitting in front of her fire place which quickly turned green. "Delores," A voice said.

"Minister." She stated. "Have you heard of the new arrivals at Hogwarts?" She asked. "The Wicked Witch is…" She started but was cut off.

"There on my orders." He stated as his face appeared in the fire. "I had asked Dumbledore to bring them here." He explained.

"Why?" She asked. "They are believing the lies, Minister," She said. "About You-know-who." She explained.

"All in due time, Delores." He explained. "however it is the view of the Ministry that they remain here. I have my requests Delores. I'm sure you will all get along fine. Just enforce your rules and do the class inspections as High Inquisitor. And I'll check in in a few months." He stated and left the fire area.

"I have to deal with her for the entire school year?" She asked herself.

 **OUAHPT**

Regina had met Hermione outside of the Potions class. Together they made there way to the infirmary. "So, you are the evil Queen?" Hermione asked.

Regina stopped in her tracks, "I was." She stated.

Hermione had read up on the Evil Queen after the new arrivals had got there. Hermione felt safe knowing that someone, who made even Voldemort look like childs play. "You have done some terrible things." She stated.

"I am aware." Regina replied.

"I mean no disrespect, Professor." Hermione started. "I have always wanted to visit the Enchanted Forest." She added.

"Its not everything it seems to be." Regina replied. "Those were terrible times." She added.

"The evil queen?" Hermione asked.

"You're a smart girl." Regina told her. "I am smart too. And I know you want something," She stated.

Hermione looked her in the eyes, "I have a friend who's parents were cursed. I told him I would talk to you about finding a way to break it. After all, all curses can be broken." She said.

"Who is this friend?" Regina asked. "Harry?"

Hermione shook her head, "A boy named Neville Longbottom." She revealed.

"where is he now?" she asked.

"Saint Mungos," Hermione said. "It's a hospital for magical beings." She stated. "Harry is going there now with our friend Ron."

 **Umbridge's Office**

Zelena had made her way back to Umbridge's office after Harry's second detention. "Professor," Zelena stated.

"Hello dear," Umbridge said. "How was the detention?" She asked.

"Went fine." Zelena replied.

Delores looked at her and smiled, "Perhaps the two of us started off on the wrong foot." She stated. "After all, its not everyday you get to meet the sister of a Queen." She said with a smile.

Zelena smirked. "I guess it's not." She stated.

"I have never met the queen myself. But she was menrtioned quite a few times by the ministry. She's very powerful. As are you." Delores stated. 

"We are of equal power." Zelena protested. "Only to be stronger when united." She said.

"Why don't we have some tea to talk." Umbridge stated as she handed Zelena a cup.

Zelena looked at the cup, "Your trying to poison me," she stated and threw the cup into the fire.

"It's a creative potion to control the mind of someone," Umbridge stated.

"I am not the Dark One," she stated and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Umbridge's eyes went wide, "Dark One?" she whispered to herself. "No, he cant be back. He's in another realm," She stated to herself. She looked around obviously afraid of what could happen if the Dark One was around. "Rumplestiltskin," she said.

There was a moment of silence before, "Hello, Dearie," A voice said. "We meet again." The voice of Rumplestiltskin said.

She turned around and looked at him, eyes wide and terrified. As the Dark One stood before her. "hello," She stated in a scared tone.

"Need another deal?" he asked her followed by a chuckle.

She went from scared to anger, "I don't need to make another deal with you. You made me who I am," she stated. "You're the reason I am here," She spat.

"No, that's all you dearie. As I told you, all magic comes with a price." He said as he walked towards her.

 _Authors Note: Hi Guys! Sorry its been a while. I have not been able to write at all and I wanted to end this off on a good spot. So I hope this chapter does justice as I will be writing the next chapter within the next few weeks between work._

 _Right now I am going to take a moment to respond to some reviews._

 _ **Lou Killager: I absolutely love this. This is probably the best fan fiction I've read in a long time. Keep up the awesome work! I hope to see more chapters in the future!**_

 _ **Me: Thanks! I didn't think this story would be that great when I started. Its because of all of these reviews that I want to keep going!**_

 _ **Alex Sparrow: I love this, good job, I really like the idea and I think it is a creative piece of work. I would really love to see more of this. You've put great thought into it and I hope you will flow your inspiring creativity in your next edition. And most of all, have fun writing. ;)**_

 _ **Me: Thank you so much for your encouragement! I hope you stick with this story until the end…(Whenever that may be.)**_

 _ **A guest review: Do Regina and Snape get together instead of Regina and Robin? As her true love :3**_

 _ **Me: You have to realize, this is after the Hades and Robin death. As much as I love the character, (A moment of silence for Robin Hood) I decided to take this spin. Yes, Snape and Regina will be together. I just need to find out how I want to go about this is all.**_

 _ **OnceUponAFangirlOUAT: Snape likes Regina! Umbridge is going to be killed by me and Zelena! This story is awesome!**_

 _ **Me: Oh I despise Umbridge. And do not worry, there will be more of those two in future chapters. And yes, Snape likes Regina, and I am trying to make it to where she likes him back. I hope this chapter had some insight on whats to come of those two!**_

 _With all that being said I really hope I don't scare you guys off with my lack of updating. This is slowly becoming a top priority over my other stories, (As this one has the most reviews in such little amount of chapters.) So I am going to be thinking of new ways to make this entertaining and not just Once and not Just Harry Potter as I want this to still be a crossover and not an Arc of harry Potter. (If that makes sense, I am trying to keep all the characters in character but facing things in Hogwarts) and who knows we may see some past realms but I know we will be seeing our favorite characters in Storybrooke…how else are we going to see what Maleficent is up too! Got you. Haha._

 _As always review, after all, they keep me going!_


End file.
